Happy Appy: Debunked
(WORK IN PROGRESS) ---- Note: This article is for people who think the Creepypasta "Happy Appy" and it's sequel "Dumb Angel" are real ---- From a ROBLOX thread: I didn't come up with the original idea for the story. I did write the more famous one, however. It all started with ChipperNickel's thread. It went for 30 pages before it got deleted, but Chipper saved a lot of the thread. I actually saw the original thread in 2010. Loving it, I made an early version of what the pasta is now in December 2010. '' ''It was short and cliched. At the end, the protagonist (who is unnamed) finds out that the house of the man he bought the Happy Appy tape from had burned down. That's just one cliche. Later, in February 2011, I got on the Creepypasta Wiki. There, I published the first posts of Happy Appy. They were still in progress; Happy had not been fully detailed, and Tommy Wiseau was in the pasta. The ending had the protagonist go insane. The next day, I refixed the ending, so that you find out what happened to the guy. Later, I added some more blog posts, which started the whole Forenzik thing. He was going to be Happy Appy, but I changed it. Even later, I started editing older parts of the story, slowly shaping what the pasta is now. And then this Kingdom Hearts fanboy ruined the pasta by adding KH characters. I undid his edits. Good riddance. In October, a guy added posts to my pasta. I loved them, so I contacted him saying that his posts were good, and he added more. On November 1st, I promised that there will be a mega update that will finish the pasta once and for all. Unfortunately, the pasta fell apart days later. On November 5th, someone got the idea that because I let one guy edit my pasta, he should edit it too. And then it went bad. Other people joined in, and I was forced to end the pasta. I retconned everybody's edits, and made my own ending. And that Kingdom Hearts fan returned, but with a horrible vengeance. Read this quote. Just read it, and laugh. "I have powers beyond human. I'm not even 100 percent human. I am a mutant. 50 percent human, 50 percent Pokemon. I also have access to a powerful weapon known as the Keyblade." Of course, since I had to rush the ending, I hated the one you're all reading now. Then, people started to make fanquels to Happy Appy. This resulted in a 3 day ban for people who made a fanquel. Someone then made a wiki for Happy Appy and the fanquels, which I joined. There, I began to find pieces of the pasta I left out. I readded them, and the True Vision project began. It was a project to fix what I had rushed upon. I started it on December 11th, 2011, and ended it on July 4th, 2012. Compared to the original pasta, there's over 56 edits, mostly to do with narm removal. I am now going to replace the one on the Creepypasta Wiki with the True Vision, and put the rushed version on a subpage. Later, on August 6th 2012, I began working on a sequel to the story. Later, the other active admins decided to help me with the pasta to get it out faster, similarly to the incident with the original, except they weren't laughably bad. HomahSamsin2024 contributed a portion of the story, while Loveboy01 helped on occasion. The sequel was finished and uploaded to Creepypasta Wiki, this time the story focused more on the characters, rather than the show. '' ''Currently I am working for a third Happy Appy story called "On The Run Again (Or Happy Appy 3)" witch I began writing on April 2nd 2013. But this time instead of writing it in a blog form (Like the previous ones) I instead wrote it in chapters. The story has currently 24 chapters witch some haven't been written yet. Trivia/Notes *''The popular Happy Appy picture, is actually a clay apple edited in ms paint , (if you look closely on Happy's left side you can see that the spray tool was used there).'' *''The Happy in a forrest picture, is not from the show, it is from the Greek poem "Μυστικό μονοπάτι" which in English means "Secret pass". The poem was submitted here on September 4th 2010 by user elenitheof. Then a Creepypasta user found this image edited it (by putting Happy Appy in it) and put it in the article "Happy Appy" (on the creepypasta wiki).'' *''The Happy at the playground picture is not from the show either, it's actually the Hampton Forrest Apartment Homes Playground.'' *''The Forenzik image was taken from a short clip from the 2005 UFO and Alien conference where Jamie Maussan explained the aliens in the background of some Mexican Photos and explains how the pictures are real and couldn't be fakes.'' *''Gerasim Yakovlev's name was going to be Rodger Harry Forstner.'' *''The Kingdom Hearts Fanboy was JimmyTheKeybladeWielder.'' *''The one who created the Happy Appy wiki was EASfangeek7288.'' *''Nicogeeko created the original Happy Appy image''. *''CM4Sci created the smiling picture, see here. Although the picture has been deleted.'' And there you have it. The story of Happy Appy's creation from Dronian himself. Use these: *Original Happy Appy ROBLOX Thread *This thread by Homah *Happy Appy: The Missing Blog Posts and the Rough Drafts Category:Happy Appy (TV show)